Sailor Moon Out-Takes
by LadyUsagi
Summary: This is supposed to be a collection of funny mistakes made by the Sailor Moon characters. So enjoy!
1. Part One

Sailor Moon Out-takes  
  
Authors Notes: Why did I write them??? Wakataimasen!!! Um…well I just thought they might be amusing! Some are really corny I know but some of them are funny. Please laugh lots! Please R&R… Wakarimasu ka?!! Arigato!!! Ja Ne.  
  
Take 1  
  
-The sailor scouts are leaping from the roof-top to surprise they're enemy.  
  
Jupiter: Where's Sailor Moon?  
  
Mars: Up there!  
  
Sailor moon cowers on the rooftop.  
  
Jupiter: Come on Sailor moon  
  
Mars: Don't tell me you're afraid of heights Meatballhead!  
  
1 Take 2  
  
-The sailor scouts are leaping from the roof-top to surprise they're enemy.  
  
Jupiter: Where's Sailor Moon?  
  
Sailor moon: Here! (muttered.)  
  
Sailor moon landed flat on her face.  
  
  
  
2 Take 1  
  
-Serena and Darien stood on the bridge talking.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Darien: (turns) Where's Serena?  
  
Serena: (Spits out water) Here.  
  
3 Take 2  
  
-Serena and Darien stood on the bridge talking.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Director: Where'd they go?  
  
Darien: A certain someone lost their footing to put it politely.  
  
Serena: You mean you!  
  
Darien: No…actually I was refering to an incompitent airhead, with the social skills and inteligence of a pea!  
  
Serena: Exactly  
  
Darien: I mean you…Meatballhead!  
  
Serena: How dare you call me that you ditzy airheaded jerk!  
  
Darien: Me ditzy! You couldn't even walk block with out falling down…  
  
Serena: …  
  
Darien: …and taking at least three other people with you!  
  
Director: That's it! Both of you off of my set now!!!  
  
Take 14  
  
Sailor moon: If we stick together we can beat 'em. Lets do it.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Yeah I need a break.  
  
Director: What the??? F***ing hell!!! Cut!  
  
5 Take 2  
  
Sailor moon: If we stick together we can beat 'em. Lets do it.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Not tonight honey I'm tired.  
  
Sailor moon: I didn't mean that.  
  
Tuxedo mask: What then?  
  
Sailor moon: I dunno it's in the script.  
  
Director: Just cut. Please just cut.  
  
6 Take 1  
  
Sailor moon: Moon…Tiara…Magic!!!  
  
Director: Ow!  
  
Sailor moon: Sorry!!!  
  
Director: Is it really that hard to throw a disc at a monster as big as that? Second thought please don't answer that.  
  
7 Take 1  
  
Darien: So tell me Andrew…How do you get a girl to totally despise you?  
  
Andrew: Well, you don't. Hey if you have too many I can take a few Thursday.  
  
Director: What the hell? Just get out!  
  
8 Take 1  
  
-Girls at Andrew's birthday party.  
  
Lita: Thanks for inviting us Andrew it's been great.  
  
Mina: Well, I guess it's time to go.  
  
Look around them.  
  
Ami: We is every one.  
  
Mina: Over there.  
  
Crowd in a corner.  
  
Ami: Serena? Rei?  
  
Serena: Yeah sure Adam, my mum ate my brother yesterday.  
  
Rei: Along with my Grandpa.  
  
Lita: What have they been eating?  
  
Ami picks up a coffee sweet.  
  
Ami: You guys it looks like they ate a few too many of these.  
  
Rei: Sure I'll marry you Lita.  
  
Lita: What? Rei snap out of it right now!!!  
  
Director: I give up. Get the F*** off my set! 


	2. Part Two

Sailor Moon Out-takes 2  
  
Author's Notes: After the last lot I had a few requests for more so…um…here they are.  
  
~Take 1~  
  
Scene: Reika is just coming out of her house and Lita is waiting for her. She is trying to break her and Andrew up.  
  
Lita: Here she comes…what am I going to say???  
  
Grabs Reika's arm.  
  
Reika: (Screams)  
  
Lita: (Screams)  
  
Reika: Can I help you?  
  
Lita: Um…I forgot my line so…um…I was just wondering if you and Andrew could break up because my friend and I have a crush on him.  
  
Reika: (" ")  
  
Director: What…Was…That?  
  
Lita: Er…Bye!  
  
~Take 2~  
  
Scene: Reika is just coming out of her house and Lita is waiting for her. She is trying to break her and Andrew up.  
  
Lita: Here she comes…what am I going to say???  
  
Grabs Reika's arm. Misses.  
  
Lita: (Lands on her face) Ouch!  
  
Director: (Growls and Snarls and curses under his breath)  
  
~Take 1~  
  
Scene: Mina nursing Lita. Hands her some soup.  
  
Lita: Ahhh! This is way too hot!!!  
  
Mina: Sorry. Let me just get rid of it and I'll leave it to cool down.  
  
Mina picks it up but trips and drops it on Lita.  
  
Lita: (Covered in soup) GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mina runs off. Lita throws lumps of soup behind her, hits director.  
  
Director: (Grinds his teeth)  
  
Director gets up from his chair and heads for the door.  
  
Camera Man: Where are you going?  
  
Director: To get so f***ing drunk I forget this whole thing!!!  
  
Lita: Opps!  
  
Mina: Err…so is he coming back?  
  
~Take 1~  
  
Scene: Sailor Moon is in an eternal sleep. The scouts are mourning and Luna has gone to fetch Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Mercury: I afraid she's leaving us.  
  
Jupiter: Sailor Moon wake up ple…she's leaving where's she going?  
  
Mercury: (Hits Jupiter over the head.)  
  
Mars: Mercury…Did you just hit Jupiter? (Gasps)  
  
Venus: That isn't like you at all.  
  
Mercury: Well…  
  
Director: Speaking of leaving us, you girls better be leave us very shortly.  
  
Girls run off. Ten minutes later.  
  
Sailor Moon: Urm…Guys…  
  
~Take 1~  
  
Scene: Nephrite is riding down the escalator dressed as Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Molly: Maxfield Stanton is that you?  
  
Nephrite: (Trips and falls down the escalator) Ouch!!!  
  
Molly: Huh??? (Shrugs)  
  
Director: Molly help him up and show him to the door.  
  
~Take 1~  
  
Scene: Rei is singing at the school concert and a monster attacks her.  
  
Anphibia: Stage Hog!!!  
  
Rei: (Hits it over the head with her microphone.) That'll teach you to mess with Rei Hino.  
  
Anphibia: Spoiled Brat!!!  
  
Rei: What did I tell you about getting in my way and messing up MY concert!  
  
Anphibia: Urm…  
  
Rei: Get off MY stage!!!  
  
Director: Excuse me but I think you got the scene a bit wrong so could we please cut, so that I can severely beat both of you and then kick you out. 


End file.
